The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0008’.
‘PEQZ0008’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0008’ has an intense coral salmon single flower form held above the dark green foliage. It is very heat and drought tolerant with continuous color through the summer heat and has a trailing habit that is good in ground beds or hanging baskets.
‘PEQZ0008’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in May 2007 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10520-1’ with dark foliage and more open plant habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0008’.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0008’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10436-1’ with lavender pink colored florets and trailing plant habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0008’. The resultant seed was sown in February 2008.
‘PEQZ0008’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2008 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0008’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the July 2008 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.